othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Name A Quality
Earlier results : Day 18 : Shou Tucker(FMA) : Best Husband/FatherPet Owner Award In the manga, he died when he was killed. Transmuted two horrible creatures into one and then proceeded to let it die. What an hero. Day 17 : Usopp(OP) : Is good friends' with Sogeking. Day 16 : Leorio(HxH) : A Medical Hunter would be badass Day 15 : Krillin (DB) : Ruined Nappa's modeling career, cut off Freeza's tail, proved you can always bring your friends back with the Dragon Balls, married a hot android and somehow, managed to become the most powerful human in the entire series. Day 14 : Akane(Ranma 1/2) : Is decidedly better than the lead heroine from Takahashi's next series. Day 13 : Aoki(Ippo) : He makes others feel better about themselves./Frog Punch Day 12 : Furude Rika(Higurashi) : Despite her mii~serable fate, she always did fight-oh~n to solve the mani-pah~zzles of Higurashi. Day 11 : Edward Elric(FMA) : Makes awesome promises like "Next time we make you cry, you'll be crying tears of happiness!" and "Alphonse! Someday I'll come get you no matter what! Wait for me!" / Yohoho he transmuted his mom. Day 10 : Magaka Day : Eichiro Oda : Saves the youth of Japan from drug-addiction by using all of it himself. Day 9 : Guts(Berserk) : Can defeat Eva-01/You can burn this guy, beat this guy to a bloody pulp, impale him, stab him, whip him....and he'll still end up cleaving you in two in the end. POSTER BOY FOR DETERMINATOR Day 8 : Amane Misa(Death Note) : She's cute and loyal. / Her final action in the manga which won't be revealed here cause it's a spoiler. Day 7 : Kuwabara (YYH) A mulberry is a tree, Kuwabara is a man and in case you forgot, he's got a sword! Day 6 : Ushiromiya Maria (Umineko) : She dies constantly and has a hot mom. /Was able to make her ****y life seem less ****y simply by believing it is. AKA Uu~. Day 5 : Winston Payne (Ace Attorney) : "NYAAAAAAAAA!!!! M-M-MY HAIR IT'S FLYING OOOOOFF!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! WAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAA n-n-nooooooo....." / Rookie Killer? More like a Rookie Jobber. Day 4 : Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) : 1. He makes the unworkable work. 2. He's the definition of a "tank" character. He's actually really strong. / Harder to kill than a cockroach. 3. He doesn't mind teaming up with others in a fight. 4. He doesn't mind using surprise/cheap attacks either. 5. He looks awesome with the Pegasus God Cloth. Day 3 : Yamcha (DB) : He is charismatic, good-looking, great with women, and a star athlete. Who cares about a power level when you have all that going for you? Even with that he couldn't beat 99.99% percent of anyone on Earth in a fight. /Was an interesting, quality character in DB... You know, before falling into obsolescence like every other non-SSJ in DBZ. With cool hairstyles and plenty of attitude, he was probably the most interesting character for most of DB. / His attack is cool, even if it always fails. Day 2 : Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach) : He'd call ambulances for bullies he hadn't beaten up yet. Truly a kind person./Whatever doesn't kill him only makes him stronger. Unfortunately, he never dies./ http://i36.tinypic.com/6oj386.jpg Day 1 : Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) : his Hatred! And Itachi said he'd never have enough of it, hah! the man causes cave ins of hatred!/Is one of the most intelligent fighters in the cast. Sasuke: "My brother died in order to protect Konoha! I MUST DESTROY KONOHA!!" Category:Poll Topics